


On the run

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Rahmen seines Jobs als Nachtwächter in der Winkelgasse wird Harry zu einem Alarm in die Apotheke gerufen, wo er auf Draco Malfoy trifft, der seit einem Jahr auf der Flucht ist</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyrics Sunrise Avenue und mir gehört mal wieder nur die Idee zur Story. Ich schreibe aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene damit kein Geld.

On the run

I gotta run,  
I gotta hide,  
I can feel them close behind.

I gotta move,  
Stay in the dark  
I gotta lead astray those sharks

(Sunrise Avenue, I gotta go)

 

Wie ein Heuler hallte der schrille Ton des Anti-Einbruchszaubers durch den Raum, den Harry ironisch als sein „Büro“ bezeichnete. Eigentlich war es nicht größer als eine Besenkammer und auch nicht wesentlich besser ausgestattet, doch irgendwo musste er schließlich sitzen. In einem der Hinterzimmer von „Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten“ gelegen, enthielt der Raum nicht viel mehr als einen Schreibtisch, einen Stuhl und ein paar wackelige Regale mit der einen oder anderen Mappe voller Pergamente. Es waren die Protokolle vieler langweiliger Nächte, die Harry hier verbracht hatte, meist in einem Buch oder dem Tagespropheten lesend und jede Stunde seine Runde durch die ihm anvertrauten Geschäfte drehend. Seit dem Krieg war es immer wieder zu Sachbeschädigungen und Plünderungen gekommen. Praktisch jede Woche waren die Auroren in eines der Geschäfte der Winkelgasse gerufen worden, doch die chronisch überlasteten Hüter über Recht und Ordnung hatten schlussendlich nicht mehr tun können, als den Sachverhalt aufzunehmen und an die entsprechenden Stellen weiterzuleiten, so dass einige Inhaber der Geschäfte beschlossen, einen eigenen Wachdienst ins Leben zu rufen.

Es war nicht gerade Harrys Traumjob sich so die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen, doch das große Plus nachts arbeiten zu können und die Tage zu Hause zu verbringen, hatten ihn schließlich überzeugt. Nicht, dass er plötzlich ein Nachtmensch geworden wäre, aber nur so ließ es sich vereinbaren, Geld verdienen zu gehen und gleichzeitig für Teddy zu sorgen. Nach allem was der kleine Kerl in seinem Leben schon durchgemacht hatte, brachte Harry es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn jemand anderem aufs Auge zu drücken während er arbeitete. Nicht genug damit, dass Remus und Tonks im Krieg gefallen waren, hatte Andromeda ein halbes Jahr später einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, den sie nicht überlebt hatte. Selbstredend hatte Harry seinen Patensohn sofort zu sich geholt, doch obwohl er mit dem Jungen jede wache Minute verbrachte, hatte Teddy nach wie vor panische Verlassensängste und klammerte sich sofort an Harrys Hose fest, wenn dieser auch nur auf die Toilette gehen wollte. Als Nachtwächter hatte er genug Zeit Teddy ins Bett zu bringen und dank einem magisch modifizierten Babyfon konnte Harry auch bei der Arbeit über den Schlaf des Jungen wachen und sofort nach Hause apparieren, falls er vor dem Morgen aufwachen sollte.

Mühsam kämpfte sich Harry vom Stuhl auf die Beine. Durch das nasskalte Wetter, welches in den letzten Tagen geherrscht hatte, spürte er seine alten Verletzungen mehr als sonst und es dauerte einen Moment bevor er sein steifes Bein dazu bewegen konnte sein Gewicht zu tragen. Es war schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Harry einen Krieg überlebt hatte, nur um einen Monat später von einem Muggelauto überfahren zu werden. Zwar waren die Verletzungen für Zaubererverhältnisse nicht schwer, lediglich ein Schädeltrauma, ein Beckenbruch und ein Trümmerbruch im linken Bein, doch der Zufall wollte es, dass dieser Unfall zu einem Zeitpunkt geschehen war, an dem Harry sich eine Auszeit von der magischen Welt genommen hatte, um das Grauen des Krieges zu verarbeiten. Nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine hatte er verraten wohin die Reise gehen sollte, zu der er nicht mehr als einen Rucksack mitgenommen hatte und daher vermisste ihn auch niemand, als er in einem Krankenhaus in Madrid tagelang im Koma lag und auch als er schließlich auf der Intensivstation erwachte, dauerte es mehrere Tage bis er wieder im Besitz seiner Sachen inklusive des Zauberstabs war, um endlich seine Freunde zu kontaktieren.

Zwar wurde er am Ende umgehend ins Sankt Mungo Hospital überführt, wo die kundigen Heiler seine Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen ließen, aber da die Verletzungen nicht frisch gewesen waren, blieb sein Knie am Ende steif. Die angestrebte Karriere als Auror konnte er daraufhin vergessen, einen Posten im Innendienst der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung wollte er nicht und einfach so von seinem Heldenstatus zu leben, kam für Harry auch nicht in Frage, so dass er monatelang von einem Job zum nächsten tingelte, bis er die Verantwortung für Teddy bekam und schließlich als Nachtwächter in der Winkelgasse strandete. Im Grunde genommen war es einfach verdientes Geld, denn ob es an seinem Ruf lag oder nur purer Zufall war, aber seit er hier angefangen hatte, war höchstens mal ein Kniesel durch ein geklapptes Fenster in eines der Geschäfte eingedrungen und hatte dadurch den Alarm ausgelöst und Harry vermutete fast, dass es heute wieder ein Tier war, wegen dem er ausrücken musste.

Ein Ortungszauber verriet ihm, dass der Anti-Einbruchszauber an der Rückseite der Apotheke ausgelöst worden war, doch als Harry dort eintraf, musste er die Theorie mit dem Tier schnell verwerfen. Schon auf den ersten Blick war zu erkennen, dass das Schloss mit einen Diffindo sauber aus der Tür getrennt worden war. In der einen Hand eine Laterne haltend, zog Harry mit der anderen alarmiert seinen Zauberstab hervor. Abgesehen von einfachen Dieben streiften auch immer noch versprengte Todessergruppen durchs Land, weshalb es besser war, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er durch den offenen Türspalt ins Innere der Apotheke. Misstrauisch starrte er in den dunklen Raum, mal hier und und mal dorthin leuchtend. Die Wände waren an allen Seiten mit Regalen versehen, welche gefüllt mit großen Gläsern, Kisten und Dosen sich bis zur Decke hinaufzogen und es roch nach Kräutern, Salmiak und Blut. Blut? Tatsächlich entdeckte Harry auf dem Boden verräterische, dunkle Tropfen, die in einer Spur von der Tür in den Laden führten. Offenbar war der Einbrecher verletzt und nach der Menge der Tropfen zu schließen, schien es sich nicht nur um einen Schnitt in den Finger zu handeln.

„Hallo?!“ rief Harry in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Das hier ist Privatbesitz und Sie sind widerrechtlich eingedrungen. Lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab fallen und kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus.“

Ein Geräusch, so als würde etwas über den Fußboden geschleift, ertönte auf der anderen Seite der Theke und Harry duckte sich in der Erwartung eines Angriffs, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Den Zauberstab noch fester packend, trat Harry um die Theke herum, bereit sofort einen Schockzauber abzufeuern, als sein Licht auf einen Haufen blutigen Verbandsmulls traf, der dort auf dem Boden lag und inmitten der Bandagen, in die hinterste Ecke gedrängt, saß Draco Malfoy, einen Stapel Kompressen fest gegen die Schulter gepresst, wie ein Tier in der Falle. 

„Malfoy?“ fragte Harry überrascht und doch wachsam. „Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts was dich etwas angeht, Potter“, fauchte der Blonde und es entging Harry nicht, dass auch er einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Tu einfach noch fünf Minuten so, als ob du mich nicht sehen würdest, bis ich die Blutung gestoppt habe und dann verschwinde ich.“

„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du. Seit einem Jahr schon wirst du per Ministeriumserlass gesucht.“

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ gab Draco unwirsch zurück. „Aber wenn du mich an die Auroren übergibst, kannst du mich ebenso gut auch gleich selbst erledigen.“

„Red keinen Blödsinn“, schnaubte Harry. „Niemand wird hier getötet. Wenn du etwas verbrochen hast, kannst du dir einen Advokaten nehmen und bekommst einen ordentlichen Prozess vor dem Zaubergamot .“

„Träum weiter, Potter. Was glaubst du, warum ich untergetaucht bin? Wenn die mich erst in die Finger bekommen, bin ich so gut wie tot.“ Unbewusst hatte Draco beim Sprechen den Arm bewegt, weshalb er nun zischend die Luft entweichen ließ. 

So gut es mit dem steifen Bein ging, hockte Harry sich dem Blonden gegenüber und stellte die Laterne auf dem Boden ab. „Kann ich mal sehen?“fragte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Wunde.

Grimmig die Zähne zusammen beißend, nahm Draco die Kompressen von der blutenden Schulter und entblößte so ein Loch, welches durch Haut, Fleisch und Sehnen ging. „Das sieht nicht gut aus“, stellte Harry fest. „Du musst unbedingt ins Sankt Mungo.“

„Kein Krankenhaus“, gab Draco zurück, indem er unter sichtbaren Schmerzen den Zauberstab hob. „Und keine Auroren.“

„Was willst du tun? Mich verhexen?“ fragte Harry den ehemaligen Slytherin ungläubig musternd. Draco sah aus, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und auf der Oberlippe und die Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte merklich. 

„Wenn es sein muss“, brachte er mühsam hervor. „Spielt eh alles keine Rolle mehr.“

Er musste komplett den Verstand verloren haben, aber als Harry den ehemaligen Slytherin so sah, fasste er einen Entschluss, von dem er sicher war, dass er ihn vermutlich umgehend bereuen würde. „Okay, ich schlag dir was vor. Du versprichst mir, den Zauberstab ruhen zu lassen und ich nehme dich mit zu mir und versorge deine Wunde. Meine Schicht ist sowie fast zu Ende und dann kannst du mir in Ruhe erzählen, warum du um dein Leben fürchtest.“

Einen langen Moment sah es nicht so aus, als ob Draco das Angebot des ehemaligen Gryffindors annehmen würde, doch schließlich senkte er den Zauberstab. „Einverstanden“, gab er zurück. „Aber keine Tricks.“

XXXXXX

Die Apotheke wieder so zu verhexen, dass die Spuren des Einbruchs getilgt waren, ging schnell, mit Draco Seite-an-Seite in sein Haus zu apparieren, war da die größere Herausforderung. Obwohl der ehemalige Slytherin auffallend dünn war, war er auch fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als Harry, der alle Mühe hatte Draco aufrecht zu halten, als sie auf den Stufen vor der Haustür landeten. „Merlin, ich muss mich setzen“, brachte der Blonde mit klappernden Zähnen hervor, während Harry die Sicherheitszauber löste und die Haustür aufschloss. 

„Gleich Malfoy“, beruhigte ihn Harry, indem er den ehemaligen Slyterin so leise wie möglich durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer geleitete. Auf keinen Fall sollte Teddy etwas von ihrem nächtlichen Besucher mitbekommen. Schlimm genug dass Harry einen mutmaßlichen Verbrecher mit nach Hause nahm, wollte er immerhin das Kind da raus halten. „Setz dich da drüber auf die Couch. Ich hole den Verbandskasten.“

Mit einem Ächzen nahm Draco die Einladung an und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Inzwischen zitterte er am ganzen Körper, sein Gesicht war leichenblass und seine Lippen hatten eine auffällige, bläuliche Färbung angenommen. Offenbar waren Schock und Blutverlust kurz davor, den Blonden auszuknocken, weshalb Harry bevor er das Zimmer verließ um die benötigten Dinge aus der Küche zu holen, schnell noch durch einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das Feuer entzündete um dem ehemaligen Slytherin so viel Wärme wie möglich zu verschaffen. Schnell öffnete Harry einen der Küchenschränke und raffte die Sachen zusammen, die er brauchte. Auch wenn er die Verletzung nicht würde heilen können, so hatte er wegen Teddy ein umfangreiches Notfallset besorgt, das zumindest eine Erstversorgung ermöglichte, bis er Malfoy zur Vernunft gebracht und ihn ins Sankt Mungo begleiten hatte.

„Ich weiß, das tut weh, aber wir müssen dich irgendwie aus dem Hemd bekommen“, informierte Harry den Blonden, als er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte. Da Draco den Arm nicht bewegen konnte, schnitt Harry den Ärmel mit einem Diffindo auf, bevor er den anderen Arm entkleidete und das Hemd abwärts schob, was dem Blonden ein gequältes Stöhnen entlockte. Erneut nahm er die blutigen Kompressen von dem Loch in der Schulter und spülte die Wunde mit Diptam-Essenz aus, während Draco die Augen geschlossen haltend, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. „Das war ein Zauber, nicht wahr?“

Die Lider des ehemaligen Slytherin zuckten leicht, doch er blickte nicht auf, als er antwortete: „Ich kann von Glück sprechen, dass der Kerl ein so schlechter Schütze war, sonst wäre das Loch jetzt in meinem Kopf.“

Erneut spülte Harry die Wunde aus, was Draco abermals stöhnen ließ. „Aber wer tut so etwas?“

„Todesser“, erwiderte der Blonde matt. „Sie wollen sicher gehen, dass ich nicht rede.“

„Worüber reden? Was weißt du denn?“ hakte Harry nach.

„Gar nichts, das ist das Problem, aber sie denken, dass ich es tue“, führte Draco aus. „Deshalb wollen sie mich beseitigen, so wie sie meine Eltern beseitigt haben.“

„Moment, soweit ich mich recht erinnere, hat dein Vater sich aufgehängt“, warf Harry ein.

Entschieden schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Mein Vater hatte einen Deal mit dem Ministerium. Er liefert ihnen die Namen aller ihm bekannten Todesser, dafür halten die Auroren meine Mutter und mich aus der Sache raus. Doch bevor er auch nur einen dieser Verbrecher ans Messer liefern konnte, haben sie ihn erwischt.“

Zweifelnd zog Harry die Stirn in Falten. „Ich denke er saß in Haft, wie sollen sie denn da an ihn herangekommen sein?“

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Voldemorts Schergen das ganze Ministerium unterwandert hatten. Wer sagt dir, dass nach dem Krieg wirklich alle gefunden worden sind? Tatsache ist, dass angeblich niemand in die Zelle hineingegangen oder herausgekommen ist und am Morgen war mein Vater tot.“

„Und dass er sich doch umgebracht hat, hältst du für ausgeschlossen?“ fragte Harry skeptisch nach.

Wieder schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Mein Vater war ein Reinblüter, Potter. Wenn er wirklich hätte sterben wollen, hätte er sich nicht einfach aufgehängt, sondern dem Wachposten den Zauberstab entrissen und einen Avada gegen sich selbst gesprochen. Nein, jemand hat zuerst ihn getötet und dann meine Mutter.“

Im Gegensatz zu dem Tod ihres Mann war es von Anfang an klar, dass Narcissa Malfoy nicht auf natürlichem Wege gestorben war. Nur einen Tag nach Lucius vermeintlichem Selbstmord war sie tot in ihrem Haus aufgefunden worden. Da das gesamt Anwesen verwüstet worden war, waren die Auroren von einem Raubmord ausgegangen, der bis heute nicht aufgeklärt werden konnte. Von Draco hatte seitdem jede Spur gefehlt, obwohl landesweit nach ihm gefahndet worden war. Scheinbar hatten die Todesser in ihrer Suche mehr Erfolg gehabt als das Ministerium und um ein Haar hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und auch den letzten der Familie Malfoy getötet.

„Wie sind sie dir auf die Spur gekommen?“ fragte Harry, während er frische Kompressen auf der Wunde verteilte.

„Auch ich muss von Zeit zu Zeit etwas essen, trinken und einen Platz zum Schlafen finden, Potter“, erklärte Draco das Offensichtliche. „Zu Gringotts gehen und mein Gold holen kann ich nicht und nach Hause auch nicht, deshalb habe ich versucht in den Muggel-Großstädten unterzutauchen, doch als ich mir bei Tesco eine Jacke organisieren wollte, bin ich einem Todesser direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Zwar konnte ich ihn zwischen zwei Häuserblocks abhängen, doch leider hatte er mich da schon mit einem Zauber erwischt.“

Kopfschüttelnd verband Harry die Kompressen mit einer Binde. „Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass er keine Arterie getroffen hat. Trotzdem brauchst du einen Heiler.“

„Quatsch, das wird schon wieder“, erwiderte Draco stur. „Ich habe da ein leerstehendes Haus gefunden, in dem ich es riskieren kann ein paar Tage zu bleiben. Wenn ich den Arm schone, heilt er bestimmt bald.“

„Vielleicht, aber was geschieht beim nächsten Mal?“ gab Harry zu bedenken. „Du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen.“

Herausfordernd sah Draco den anderen Mann an. „Ich kann es immerhin versuchen.“

Doch Harry war nicht bereit so einfach aufzugeben. „Bitte, lass mich dir helfen, Malfoy.“

„Du hilfst mir am meisten, wenn du mich jetzt etwas schlafen lässt“, entgegnete Draco prompt.

„Das ist keine Lösung“, warf Harry ein.

Der ehemalige Slytherin atmete schwer „Nein, aber eine Pause.“

Selbst Harry musste einsehen, dass sie so nicht weiter kamen. Draco stand noch immer unter Schock, weshalb es am Sinnvollsten war, ihm den nötigen Schlaf nicht länger zu verwehren. Trotzdem nahm sich der ehemalige Gryffindor vor, einige Vorkehrungen zu treffen, damit sein „Gast“ nicht das Weite suchte. Die Hintertür und den Kamin hatte er gesichert, bevor er zur Arbeit appariert war und die Haustür würde er gleich noch verschließen. 

„Okay“, erwiderte er einlenkend. „Ich hole dir erst mal etwas warme Schokolade. Das hilft gegen den Schock und dann kannst du von mir aus schlafen, aber Morgen früh sprechen wir noch mal darüber.“ 

Ohne Dracos Antwort abzuwarten ging Harry in die Küche, wo er auf dem Herd gleich zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade zubereitete, denn nicht nur Draco konnte eine Stärkung gebrauchen. Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich nach dieser Nacht ebenfalls ziemlich gerädert und sein steifes Bein schmerzte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als Harry schließlich mit den dampfenden Tassen zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Draco noch immer genauso da, wie er ihn zurück gelassen hatte und nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht fiel ihm auf wie ausgemergelt und dünn der ehemalige Slytherin wirkte, doch nach allem was er erfahren hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann Draco das letzte Mal in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen oder eine vollwertige Mahlzeit gegessen hatte. Ohne ein Wort trat Harry erneut zur Couch und drückte dem Blonden die Tasse in die Hand, worauf sich dieser mit einem Nicken bei ihm bedankte.

Schweigend tranken sie beide ihre Schokolade, bis es schließlich Draco war, der das Wort ergriff. „Warum bist du so, Potter?“ fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Mann neben sich. 

„Wie denn?“ hakte Harry nach.

„Warum musst du jedem immer helfen wollen?“ führte Draco aus.

„Ich weiß nicht“, ab Harry achselzuckend zu. „Vielleicht weil ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass mir jemand damals geholfen hätte, als es mir dreckig ging.“

„Obwohl du damit deinen Job riskierst oder sogar schlimmeres?“

„Nur wenn mich jemand verpfeift und das wird nicht passieren. Und jetzt trink aus und schlaf.“ Dieses Mal war es an Harry leise zu stöhnen, als er sich mühsam aufrappelte und seine Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte, doch wenn Draco es gehört haben sollte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. 

Ohne Protest leerte der Blonde seine Tasse, dann ließ er sich vorsichtig auf die gesunde Seite sinken, den Zauberstab in Griffweite neben seinem Kopf, bevor Harry eine Decke über ihm ausbreitete. „Falls du etwas brauchst, mein Schlafzimmer ist oben der erste Raum links und das Bad die erste Tür rechts.“

„Ich werde daran denken“, murmelte Draco und musterte Harry unter halb gesenkten Lidern.

„Dann gute Nacht, Malfoy.“

„Gute Nacht, Potter.“

So leise es ihm sein steifes Bein erlaubte verließ Harry das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er an der Haustür vorbei kam, sprach er die üblichen Schutz- und Verriegelungszauber, so wie noch einen zusätzlichen Alarmzauber, bevor er die Treppe hinauf stieg und einen Blick in Teddys Zimmer warf. Der Junge schlief tief und fest, so wie Harry es erwartet hatte, da das Babyfon, welches er in der Hemdtasche trug, keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Trotzdem stand er einen langen Moment am Bett des Kindes und bewachte seinen Schlaf, bevor er sich in sein angrenzendes Zimmer zurückzog.

XXXXXX

Trotz der ereignisreichen Nacht erwachte Harry bereits als das graue Licht eines frühen Morgens trübe durch das Fenster fiel. Von Teddy war immer noch nichts zu hören, was aber nicht ungewöhnlich war, da der Junge von Natur aus ein Langschläfer war und auch im Erdgeschoss schien alles still, weshalb es sich Harry gestattete noch einen Moment liegen zu bleiben. Gewissenhaft dehnte er im warmen Bett seine schmerzenden Knochen, so wie es ihm die Heiler damals gezeigt hatten, dann setzte er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. 

Morgens fielen ihm die Treppenstufen immer besonders schwer, umso mehr da sich Harry bemühte leise hinunter zu gelangen, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Im Vorbeigehen kontrollierte er die Eingangstür, zufrieden alle Sicherheitszauber intakt vorzufinden, doch als er an der angelehnten Wohnzimmertür vorbeikam, stutzte er, da er sich sicher war sie gestern geschlossen zu haben. Einem unguten Gefühl folgend spähte er durch den Spalt ins Innere, nur um festzustellen dass der Raum leer war.

„Malfoy, du Idiot!“ schimpfte Harry, indem er schließlich ins Zimmer platzte, nicht mehr bemüht darum weiter leise zu sein.

Die Decke lag ordentlich gefaltet auf der Couch, gebrauchtes Verbandsmaterial und das kaputte Hemd, welches er gestern achtlos auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatte, waren verschwunden und sogar die Tasse hatte Draco in die Spüle gestellt, wie Harry bemerkte, als er von der Stube in die Küche ging. Lediglich das offene Küchenfenster, das so schmal war, dass es fast unmöglich war, dass sich ein erwachsener Mann hindurchzwängen konnte, sowie die zwanzig Galleonen, die aus dem Versteck in der Keksdose verschwunden waren, zeugten von seinem nächtlichen Besuch, genau wie der Zettel, der unter die Dose geklemmt war und auf dem nur ein einziges Wort geschrieben stand: Danke.


End file.
